


Playing A Game [COMING SOON]

by akabanechey



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabanechey/pseuds/akabanechey
Summary: game/ɡeɪm/noun1. an activity that one engages in for amusement or fun.2. a complete episode or period of play, ending in a final result.adjectiveeager or willing to do something new or challenging.verb1. manipulate (a situation), typically in a way that is unfair or unscrupulous.2. play video games.





	1. ◦ Information, Description & Disclaimer ◦

**◦ Information ◦**

This story was original posted on [animechey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey) on here, but I've decided to move all original works from there over to here.

 

**◦ Description ◦**

**MADDISON WAS NEVER ONE**  for playing games. Even as a child she would refuse to play any game placed before her or offered to her.

She never cried and never showed any sort of human emotion known to man kind. Even her mother is scared of her.

Everything changes when a new student starts at Maddison's high school. She begins to show her emotions, and it always seems to be fear that she is feeling.

She knows that nothing good is going to come of this new student, and she hates to be proven right.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2017

 

**◦ Disclaimer ◦**

No parts of this story are to be reproduced, distributed, duplicated, copied, modified or adapted, in any way without my direct permission. Any and all characters or incidents that are similar to any other stories are completely accidental and done inadvertently.

If you have any concerns about this, feel free to send me a message, or leave a comment.

© Chey Eveleigh 2017


	2. 00 ◦ Teaser

**"I USED TO BELIEVE**  that darkness was just something that was in place of the light, but now I know that the darkness can be embodied, and that it has a human form."

Fear trickles down my spine as I let the words slip out of my mouth. His smirk grows only larger and he corners me, placing his hands on either side of my head and staring down at me with his dark eyes.

"Oh, love. You really have no clue."

His voice makes the hair on the back of my neck rise as a shudder rips through my frail body. The darkness and utter blood lust in his usually warm whiskey eyes worms its way into my consciousness and highlights a dark part inside.

The hair on my forearms rises and I feel my eyes flutter closed, his eyes always watching my movements. I can feel the smirk on his face growing larger as my body starts to tremble before him, and it sends another trill of fear down my spine, but also a small spark of joy amongst the fear and horror.

I jump as his hot breath hits my neck, the hair raising all over my body and making me fight back a shiver. He chuckles and I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, refusing to open my eyes to see the dangerous man in front of me. The warmth hits my ear and a vulnerable sound works its way from my mouth.

"I may be the embodiment of darkness, Maddison, but you are no saint either."


	3. 01 ◦ Parties Mean Death

**MUSIC IS PUMPING THROUGH**  the speakers, the whole room alive and writhing. The sour scent of sweat and the bitter of the alcohol join the writhing room, and the sound of many chatters fill the air, accompanying the music. People weave their ways around the breathing room and find what they are looking for.

A plastic cup is gripped limply in my hand. An unidentifiable liquid is filling it to the brim, and the tantalising scent of liquorice reaches me, making my mouth begin to water in anticipation. I raise the cup to my lips and have a mouthful, the liquorice tasting liquid filling my mouth and sliding smoothly down my throat, not even a grimace visible on my face.

The crowd parts before me and a group of people step forth, smirks clear on their faces and dark looks in their bright eyes. The alcohol is almost pouring from their skin and their breaths stink of cheap beer and cigarettes, as well as something unidentifiable at this stage. As they move closer to the drink table, as well as myself, I recognise the smokey scent, and my eyes narrow at the males.

A loud ruckus breaks me from my scrutinising, and my head turns in the direction of the noise by its own accord. I drink the rest of my drink and place my empty cup in the trash can beside the front door, walking out it as I do so. I scan the front lawn until I find a tangle of people, dark splotches covering their skin and clothes in an array of patterns.

Eyes flicker to me as I walk towards the cloud of swinging fists and blood. I grab some boy by the collar of his shirt and drag him out of the mess, chucking him metres behind me. Everyone stops in mid motion as I do so. Their eyes turn wide and they all seem to gulp in unison.

"Would someone like to explain?" I ask, my voice coming out sweet with an undertone of a command. "If not, I would be glad to find out what happened, by myself."

A girl around my age with wheat coloured hair and vibrant green eyes steps forward, blood trickling from a split on her lip. "It was my fault. My ex-boyfriend turned up and tried to start a fight with my current boyfriend. He wouldn't back off and he kept saying cruel things to Tommy and myself. I ended up hitting him after he shoved Tommy, and then everything happened so fast. There were fists flying in all directions and then there was blood almost lathered on our bodies and the ground. I'm sorry."

"Where is this ex-boyfriend of yours at this very moment?"

"He's right behind you."

I look over my shoulder at the prone form on the ground and tilt my head to the side, walking over to it. I crouch down beside him and roll him onto his back, his head lolling to face me as I do so. I check his pulse and find that he is still breathing. I pat him several times on the face and watch, with a face devoid of emotion, as his eyes fly open.

He scrambles backwards a few feet before stopping and grabbing his broken wrist in pain. I meet his horrified hazel gaze and his eyes seem to go so wide that his whole eyeball is visible. I stand and walk towards him, grabbing his not broken wrist and pulling him up from the ground. He meets my gaze for a split second before looking down once again, his jaw clenched and his eyes hard.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" I ask, a dangerous edge to my voice. "The last time I saw you, I told you to get out of town. You never listen."

"I couldn't leave," Derek growls. "I had to take care of my grandmother. I'm all she has left, and she's all I have left. I had no choice."

"Valid point, but that's no excuse. You know that you should have told me the reason you were staying. Instead of never leaving and skulking around town for months, you could have been perfectly safe and walking around town with your head held high with no fear."

He looks up at me with hard eyes.

"No need for that, Derek. I will give you whatever money you need to transfer your grandmother to another retirement home in another state. With that money, I will allow you to live in one of my houses within the state of your choice. I suggest you take the offer and leave."

I stare at the shell-shocked male in front of my for a few seconds and then turn my back, walking back towards the house. I pause when I hear him yell that he'll take my offer, and then I continue walking away, closing the door behind me as I enter the house.

The vibrating room and sickly scents hit me as soon as I walk in. The room is still alive with movement and chatter, all oblivious to the disruption that had just occurred outside. They are the perfect specimen once full of drugs and alcohol - numb to the world around them and their bodies moving of their own accord.

The amount of people being dragged to other rooms, huge grins on their faces, makes me wonder how much they have had, and still need. The pounding of the music dulls the sounds, and highlights the animals within them. The animalistic and uncontrolled movements of those before me tell me that every single person in this room has their own animals and demons.

An all too quick movement out the corner of my eye makes my head turn in that direction. Who ever would be both brave enough and stupid enough to be snooping around in my house, definitely has a death wish.

I follow the direction of the shadowed figure and feel anger bubbling inside me, begging to be released. The spiraling staircase rises above me, and I see the culprit beginning to ascend said staircase. I launch forward and drag them to the ground, smashing their head on the stairs and then on the marbled floor. Blood begins to pool around their head and I stare at their prone form with cold calculation.

I just killed someone, and I didn't even feel guilty about it.


End file.
